Happy Father's Day, Elliot!
by kinseyjo
Summary: Happy Father's Day to New York's finest!


A/N: You guys miss me or something? Hee! Love you all very much. Just wanted to do a quick little one shot full of fluffy goodness for Father's Day! Happy Father's Day to Chris and also to Marish's hubby Peter.

Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me.

--

"Okay guys, did you all sign your dad's father's day card?" I hollered up the stairs to my five kids. Pretty soon, my 23 year old step-daughter Maureen came bounding down the stairs into the living room, her two-year-old half-sister Shay on her hip, fast asleep.

"Here you go, Liv," she said, handing over the card in question. "Dickie even helped Shay sign her name under what we wrote for her," she grinned.

I took the card from her and flipped it open, laughing at what our kids had written. Maureen, our oldest, was first.

_Daddy,_

_Happy 24__th__ Father's Day, old man! I know I'm only 23, but Mom was pregnant with me in June 1983! __ I know we've been kind of hard on you about not being home more when we were kids, but that doesn't change how much I love you. __How much all of us love you.__ You've always found a way to make each of us feel special and loved. I remember being so thankful for you when I was around my friends' dads. Their dad's didn't hug them, or kiss them, or tell them how much he loved them. You did all of that – even when I acted like I didn't want to hear it. I always did, Dad. And you know what? I love you too. _

_Love__Reeny_

"You know you pushed every button your dad had, right?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"Oh stop it. You look just like him when you do that," she grinned at me and rolled her eyes. "And yes, I'm aware."

I turned my attention back to the card and what Kathleen, our 21-year-old had written.

_Daddy,_

_Happy Father's Day from your favorite daughter__ I just want you to know now that Maureen just hit me for writing that. Daddy! She hit me! __Haha__Anyway, thank you for always being here for me.__ Thank you for protecting me, for loving me, for always doing what you thought was best for me. I have all the respect in the world for you, Detective Dad. You are the greatest coach, fan, champion, knight in shining armor any little girl could ever have. I love you._

_Love,_

_Princess Katie Kat_

"Did you really hit her?"

"Oh c'mon, Liv. You know _I'm_ his favorite."

"You're wrong. I am," I teased. My daughter rolled her eyes. "Liv, there are reasons he'd choose you over us. There are things a man's daughters just shouldn't do for him."

"Maureen Marie! That is NOT what I meant!" I said, blushing furiously.

"Sure sure. Read Dickie's. He's a real riot act."

_Dad,_

_Happy Father's Day from your favorite son.__Your port in the storm of estrogen.__ I'll leave the mush to the chicks and just tell you thanks. __For teaching me how to be a man.__How to get my woman to do whatever I want, from fetching me a beer to doing my laundry.__ You set a great example. Just kidding! Seriously, __Pop__, thanks for all you've taught me. I know someday my wife is going to be one lucky woman. __ I love you, Man!_

_Tough Guy_

"I think your brother took one too many footballs to the head," I laughed.

"No kidding. 'port in the storm of estrogen?' Please, Richard," Maureen scoffed. At the noise her big sister made, my baby girl woke up.

"Hello, princess," I cooed.

"Hi Momma," she replied with a sleepy smile.

"Did you have a nice nap, baby?" She nodded and plugged her thumb back in her mouth, snuggling her head into Maureen's neck. Maureen smiled and turned her head, kissing her sister on the cheek. I looked back down at the card, reading the note from Elizabeth, Dickie's twin.

_Daddy,_

_Happy Father's day from your former youngest child! Thanks for that, by the way – 16 years of being the baby was too much for me! Shay's better at it than I was anyway. __ I hope you know how much we all love you, Dad. You have always been there for us. Even when you were busy with work, we knew if it really came down to the wire you'd be there. And you always were. Thanks. I know we didn't always make life easy for you, but thank you for never giving up on any of us. I hope your father's day is as wonderful as you are to us. I love you!_

_Love__Lizziebug_

"Your dad's going to love this," I whispered to Maureen, being careful to keep my voice down as Shay had fallen asleep again.

"We all got him a tie as a joke," Maureen said with a smile.

"Five ties? Well you know he'll wear them," I smiled. "That big screen should be delivered in an hour," I said, referencing the "real" gift we'd picked out.

"Where's Dad?"

"Yankees game with John."

"Oh, yeah. It's his first father's day, isn't it?"

I nodded. "He and Casey are bringing Mikey over later. We're going to barbeque for supper. Sound good?"

Maureen nodded and motioned to the card I still held in my hand. "Read what we wrote for Shay."

_Dear Daddy,_

_Happy Father's Day! I love you very much. My wonderful big brother __Dickie__ is writing this for me and my beautiful sisters are telling him what I would say. I know I've only been in this family for a couple of years, but I agree with what everyone else said. Thank you for being such a good daddy! You read the best stories – I love how you do the silly voices. I love how you sing to me just like how you used to sing to my brother and sisters. Thank you for always playing blocks with me and playing boats with me when you give me a bath. That's so much fun! I love it when you take me to the park __and go down the slide with me. You look so funny when you try to ride the merry-go-round horses! I better wrap this __up,__Dickie's__ hand is getting tired. I love you, Dada!_

_Love__Shayshay_

"Wow. You guys know your baby sister pretty well," I said, wiping a tear from my eye. I grabbed a pen from my purse on the floor and tried to squeeze a note in under Shay's blocky signature.

_El,_

_Happy Father's Day, Baby!! Thank you for the five greatest kids in the entire world. I think reading all the things they wrote made me fall in love with you all over again. Thank you for being you, Elliot Christopher __Stabler__. You are the greatest man I know. __A wonderful husband, father, lover and friend.__My BEST friend.__ You are my rock, my husband, the love of my life. __Happy 24__th__ Father's Day.__ Hey, speaking of Father's Day, I have a surprise for you._

_All my love__Liv_

I stuck the card in the envelope without letting Maureen see it. I wanted to tell Elliot before the kids. I glanced out the window to see John pulling away in his and Casey's GMC Envoy as I heard Elliot's key in the front door. I smiled at Maureen and scooped her baby sister out of her arms. "Daddy's home, girls."

--

A/N: What did you think? I haven't written in so long, I'm a little bit rusty! R&R it up! XO, Kinsey


End file.
